Love in the Sky
by Linkzelda4431
Summary: Zelda lives on an island in the sky named Skyloft. She has been friend with Link since she was born, and she thinks she is developing feeling for Link. After The Wing Ceremony Zelda is captured my a cloaked figure. Will Link come to the rescue? Link x Zelda!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a Link x Zelda fanfic. I have based this fanfic over The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword because that is my most favorite Zelda game, enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I awoke to the birds chirping and sunlight coming through my window. I sat up in bed. I rubbed the back of my head, and I could feel the tangles in my hair. I groaned, I always woke up with tangled hair, and it took forever to fix. I rubbed my eyes and then hopped out of bed. I put on my white robe and made my bed. I then went over to my drawer and got out my pink dress, belt, white leggings, and some undergarments. I then quickly picked up my boots and brush. Then I headed out my door.

I walked down the hall to the girls bathroom. I opened the door and set my belongings on a bench. I took off my robe and then my sleep gown. I made my way over to the hot spring tub. I slowly got in putting my right then left foot in, then slipping the rest of my body in. This was the best part of the day. There was usually no one around so I got to think in peace and quiet. Just then the door opened.

"Oh hey~ Zelda, I guess I should have known you would be in here"

I looked over my shoulder to see that Karane had come to bathe too. I smiled, Karane is one of by best friends, besides Link. Karane then took her clothes off joining me in the tub.

"Hey Karane, so hows it going with you an pipit?"

She blushed a bright shade of read.

"W-well its going well, I guess. I've never been in a relationship"

I giggled, Karane has always liked pipit and she had finally got with him thanks to Links help. Link was always helping people out, even if he didn't get anything in return. That is what I like best about him.

"How come you are here so early, don't you like bathing in the evenings only?"

"Yeah, but there are always too many people so I decided to try a new time"

"Is this time better?"

"So far it is, I hear that only you come this early. How come?"

"Well I like to get a head start on the day"

Karane suddenly had a evil grin on her face.

"Or is it because you want to see Link"

I blushed a bright red.

"N-no, I-I just don't like to waste the day!" I looked at the ceiling "besides, Link isn't even awake up till mid-day"

"OK~ whatever you say" there was a hind of sarcasm in her voice. I quickly washed my hair and got out.

"Hey don't leave me here to bathe alone"

I rolled my eyes " I have to get ready, besides I don't want my skin getting all wrinkly"

I dried myself off and put on my clean undergarments, leggings, dress, belt, and then my boots. I made my way back to my room. I dried off my hair with a drying potion I had bought from the tavern. Then I got my green and and pink ribbons. I took one piece of hair on my right and I tied the ribbons on the bottom, then I did the same on my left. I took the rest of my hair and tied the rest of the ribbons at the bottom. I grabbed my harp, and went to The Statue of the Goddess.

* * *

I played the Balled of the Goddess on my harp and sang along. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Link. I smiled, I always enjoyed it when Link and I had our conversations. I ran over and embraced him. He was taken back a little, but he then hugged me back. I pulled away.

"Hi Link"

"Hey Zelda, I heard you playing your favorite song again" Link said with a smirk.

"Yes, I have been practicing nonstop for the ceremony"

"You should probably take a break, besides even if you mess up I wont hold it against you"

I rolled my eyes. Link was positive that he was going to win, but I also wanted him to win so I wouldn't have to give Groose or any of his gang the honor of being a knight. Link followed me to my room and I put up the harp.

* * *

Link guided me through town until we got to the lake. He took off his shirt and jumped in. I giggled, Link always loved to swim in the lake.

"Come on Zelda, the waters nice and warm."

I put my hands on my hips "I just washed my hair this morning, and besides, unlike you I cant take my dress off."

"Why not?"

My face turned a light shade of red "b-because then I would be naked!"

Link started laughing hysterically "I was just kidding."

"S-shut up!" I crossed my hands over my chest and started to walk off.

"W-wait Zelda I am sorry for making fun of you!"

Link started to rush out of the water after me. I ignored him and kept on walking. Soon enough Link caught up to me and blocked the path I was walking in.

"Just listen Zelda, I am really sorry." Link had a sad and sincere look on his face. I sighed, I couldn't stand to see link sad. My hands fell from my chest and I looked up to Link.

"Fine I forgive you"

He grinned and I quickly looked down so he couldn't see me blush.

* * *

 **First chapter done! Can't wait to write rest. I have shipped Link and Zelda for so long, and I am super exited to give my story on it. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Super exited for this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The sun was starting to turn shades of pink, purple, and blue. Link and I were both sitting on the edge of the island dangling our feet below. The Wing Ceremony was tomorrow and I was super exited to see who would win, but I knew it was going to be Link. Link put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I blushed a shade of pink and looked up to link to see his expression. He had a faint but visible blush. I looked back to the sunset and smiled at the though of Link having feelings for me.

"Hey Zelda"

I turned my head to look at Link, but before I could say 'what' Links lips crashed against mine. My eyes widened and I was shocked at his sudden actions. After a couple seconds of shock I kissed Link back. We both pulled back for air. I didn't know what to say, and by the looks of it Link didn't know either.

"So, I...um... I don't really know what to say" Link started scratching the back of his head.

I smiled and slowly moved forward just to give Link a peck on the lips. Links face instantly turned red. I started laughing.

"W-Whats so funny!"

"Y-Your face was priceless" My stomach started to hurt from the laughing fit I was having.

"But~" I started "it was cute too"

Link looked down at me with loving eyes. I looked into his eyes with a smile on my face. I quickly remembered that the Wing Ceremony was tomorrow"

"Hey Link, you should probably get some sleep, you don't want to be tired for the Wing Ceremony"

He leaned up right next to my hear.

"But then I wouldn't get to spend time with you"

I quickly pushed him away with a deep shade of red on my face.

"D-don't do that!"

Link looked at me with an expression of confusion and sadness.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"No, its just" I looked out to the sky. "I have always had a little bit of a crush on you, and I guess I am just not used to you acting this way" I started blushing "But when I am used to it I won't mind you doing it"

I turned my head and Link was smiling at me.

"Alright, for now I will just take it slow"

Link planted a soft kiss on my lips then pulled away, and we both sat there holding each other until the area around us was dark.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short. I don't have many ideas of what to put into the story, but I wanted to get at least one chapter out so hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy, thins chapter is were the action begins! *-***

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I awoke to Links arm wrapped comfortably around my waist, and his face snuggled up into my hair. I could still remember the events of last night. Me and Link were snuggling until the sky was dark, then Link took me back to my room, and since he was too tired he decided to sleep over in my room. Even though his room was only downstairs.

I really want to stay in bed with Link, but the Wing Ceremony was today. I quickly tried waking Link up by wiggling out of his grasp. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, but then he closed them and started to turn over releasing me as he did.

"Five more minutes"

I crawled over Link and started to shake him.

"C'mon Link the Wing Ceremony is today, you have to get ready"

He opened one eye and then started to bury his face in the sheets. I shook him harder.

"Okay, Okay I am awake!"

He rolled out of bed. Then he got up and walked out of my room.

"Bye"

I waved as he went. I quickly started to brush the tangles out of my hair. Then I got a fresh pair of the same outfit I had worn yesterday. I also grabbed the sailcloth that I had made for the winner of the Wing Ceremony. I made my way out of my room to where the starting line would be.

* * *

After I had gotten to the starting line I waited ten minutes for all the contestants to get there. The race was about to start, but first I wanted to wish Link good luck. I quickly grabbed Links arm and pulled him behind a wall.

"I wanted to wish you luck"

Link gave me a smirk "C'mon Zelda, I don't need luck"

I rolled my eyes and before I could walk away Link grabbed me by my shoulders and planted a deep kiss on my lips. Before I could do anything else he ran off to get ready. I was very surprised at what he did. I still wasn't used to this side of Link, but this side of him was really nice. At least in my opinion. I made my way back to the rest of the group. As soon as they said the word 'go' Link was already in the lead jumping off the edge and calling for his loftwing. I cheered him on as he went.

* * *

Link was swooping in on the bird statue and once he came up from under the island he was holding the bird statue triumphantly. I quickly and loudly clapped my hands for him. Once Link landed he happily let me on his loftwing and we flew to The Statue of The Goddess. Once we landed on the platform I took the statue from Link and offered it to the Goddess. Then I played the Balled of the Goddess on my harp. I handed link the sailcloth that I made, and he sailed down the statue with ease. I called upon my loftwing and sailed down next to Link. I ran up to him and pulled into a tight embrace.

"I am so glad you won"

"Me too"

I buried my face in Link's chest. I wanted to spend all my time with Link, I always have. He has always been there for me and I can't thank him enough. Link pulled away to look at me.

"Want to go to my secret place"

I smiled, Link had a super-secret hideout. He hasn't told anyone where it is, not even me.

"I would be happy to"

* * *

Link grabbed my hand and dragged me down a wooden path on the side of Skyloft. Once we got to the end of it there was a tiny island with a picnic blanket and a basket of food. Link pulled me onto the island and sat me down right next to him on the blanket.

"Surprise"

"You didn't have to do this"

"Eh" Link shrugged his shoulders "I did it because I wanted to" He smiled at me.

I looked down and blushed, but Link but his and on my chin and pulled my head up.

"You don't have to hide when you blush, its cute"

I blushed an even darker shade of red. Link started to laugh.

"H-hey its not funny!" I hid his chest, but he still was laughing hysterically.

I crossed my arms over my chest and started to pout and mumble about how rude he was being. Link stopped laughing once he saw me pouting.

"Aww did I hurt your widdle feelings" He said in a baby voice.

"Stop! This is not funny at all!" I pointed my index finger at him "you are mean person!"

Link was trying really hard not to laugh and that's when I got really annoyed.

"Fine, I am leaving!"

I tried to get up but before I could Link jumped at me and I screamed. I was on the floor with Link on top of me. I started to blush.

"G-get off of me!"

I tried to push him off but he was too heavy.

"Nope, not until you say you aren't going to leave"

"Fine, I won't leave"

Link slowly got off of me and I sat up. The sun was already starting to just barley set.

"We should probably start eating. We don't want to eat when its dark"

I nodded my head and started to eat the food that was packed in the basket.

* * *

Link and I had finished eating and now we were just sitting down while looking at the stars in the sky. I put my head on Links shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. It was starting to get darker so Link and I would have to leave because of the monsters that popped up at night. Both me and Link started to get up, but suddenly a dark figure came out of nowhere and punched Link in the face. I was about to run to Link to see if he was okay, but the figure grabbed me by the waist and put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I tried to break out of the persons grasp but the figure was too strong. The last think I saw was Link running after me, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Chapter complete! Hope everyone enjoyed I had lots of fun writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy everyone. So I am thinking of uploading on Tuesdays and Thursdays and if I am free on the weekend I will upload too.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I started to run after Zelda hoping to catch her before the cloaked man could do anything to her, but before I could get to her they both disappeared into a puff of black smoke. I stood there in shock. What do I do now? Of course I have to go after her, but I first I will have to tell the headmaster what happened. Or also known as Zelda's father. I gulped, he was a pretty peaceful person, I have never seen him get angry before. But this? His precious Zelda was gone, and I couldn't help but feel that its my fault. The sky was dark and the headmaster was probably worried about both Zelda and I.

* * *

The next moment I was standing outside the two big wooden doors that lead into his office. I knocked and then slowly opened them. The headmaster was sitting at his desk and looked up to see me coming in. He smiled and got out of his seat.

"Why hello Link, I didn't expect you to be up this late"

"Yeah" my voice trailed off "About that"

He looked up to me with a slightly confused face. I explained all that happened after the Wing Ceremony. All except the romance. I finished and the headmaster didn't even appear to be that mad. I was slightly confused by this, didn't he care that Zelda was missing?

Eventually he spoke "I always knew that this might happen"

I looked at him with a confused face "What?"

The headmaster sighed and wiped some sweat off his brow "Well, I had always known that Zelda is a descendant Hylia. Which technically means that she is a goddess, but still mortal. I had never told Zelda this because she was just a girl, and I never wanted her to worry about what might happen to her. I am guessing that this cloaked man wants to take her power"

It took me a while to process all that he was saying. Zelda was a goddess? Of course I want to save her, but with Zelda being a goddess I don't know what kind of impact this will have on our relationship. After a while of thinking I decided to speak.

"I need to save Zelda"

The headmaster looked at me like he knew I was going to say exactly that. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Well if you are going to save her its going to be a long journey. It will be very tough. There will be monsters, almost impossible temples, and tainted lands" he looked at me with a sad face "you will endure lots of pain, but along the way you will become stronger physically and mentally"

I stared at him with determination "I will do whatever it takes"

He nodded and handed me a pair of the academy's knight uniform in a green color. I slowly grabbed them out of his hands.

"Take these. Now that you are officially a knight you will need to wear the uniform, but it also comes in handy of good traveling clothes"

I nodded my head and walked out of the office. So now my mission is to save Zelda, and I won't be satisfied until she is safe and sound.

* * *

I made my way back to my room and put on the uniform. The uniform consisted of a green hat, tunic, a loose type of tan pants, a belt, a pair of leather gauntlets, a chain mail base under the tunic, and boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. Now I looked like a real knight of the academy. I decided to take a walk outside to clear my mind of some troubling things.

I was walking close to the edge of the town when I heard a weird sound. I looked around to find a floating blue girl with flowing clothes. I started at her wide eyed, and then she began to move. I quickly started to follow her, maybe she knew where Zelda was.

* * *

As I followed her I had to endure obstacles that I have never faced before. Once we finally stopped we where at the Goddess statue. The blue girl stopped in front of a door like wall. Then she started floating backwards into the wall and disappeared. The door glowed for a moment then disappeared. There was a staircase that went down, so I followed it. I ended up in a room with a sword stuck in a piece of stone.

The blue girl came out of the sword. I stepped back a step.

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. Fi is the name I was given, so you shall call me by this. I was created to aid you on the great journey you must take. Link, now come take this sword. As it is your destiny" Fi looked at the sword then back to me "You must rescue the one person you hold dear"

I looked at her with a untrustworthy face. I didn't trust her. At least not yet. How do I know that this isn't just a trick.

"There is a high percentage that if I tell you more information you will have a better approach towards this" She looked at me with her blank face "Your precious Zelda is alive, but if you don't take this sword she will suffer a terrible fate"

I quickly ran up to the sword, and Fi moved out of the way.

"In the name of my creator, pull out the sword and raise it skyward"

I nodded my head and did as she had said. I got in a fighting stance and grabbed the sword. I pulled it out with all my might and raised I raised it skyward. The sword suddenly was bathed in divine light. I looked at in in awe, never had I ever seen anything like this.

"Link?"

I turned around to see the headmaster walking towards me. I looked at him with curious eyes.

"I have heard many tales of this sword, and yet I never though it would have been pulled out by you"

Fi swiftly landed on the ground "The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below...And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land"

I gasped at what Fi had said. I remember Zelda telling me that she had read some of her fathers book about a land called the _surface._ Then in Fi's hands there was a blinding light that drifted towards be. It looked like a piece of a broken rock.

"This is a tablet that will illuminate a path to a part of the surface. Take it and place it within the alter behind me"

I walked over to the alter and did as Fi said. After I did this the room started rumbling and I quickly ran outside. There was suddenly a green streak of light that came from under the clouds and it looked like a beacon.

Fi and the headmaster were now beside me.

"This is where your journey begins"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope y'all liked this chapter! I am having lots of fun writing. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I couldn't feel anything. It feels like I am floating in the middle of space, but everything is black. I don't know how long I have been like this. It feels as if time isn't moving. Suddenly I felt my body jerk forward and then I was laying on the grass in a forest. I quickly got up and dusted myself off. I looked up and saw the masked man standing in front of me. I quickly turned the opposite direction and started to run. Before I could get far he caught me and tied me up with a glowing type of rope. I tried to break free, but every time I tried the rope would only get tired.

"You will not break free, so stop trying"

"Never" my voice was harsh and cold.

"Now, now no need to be harsh"

His tone was smooth with a little bit of a lisp "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Wow, you talk just like a little brat"

I was about to argue but I figured that it wouldn't do any good. Besides why would I want to talk to _him_ anyway. He held onto me with the rope that was tied around my arms and upper body. We walked for what felt like forever. By the time we stopped we were at an old and rusted building with many vines. The masked man harshly pushed me forward and I stumbled.

"Move"

I started walking, not knowing what this would lead me to. He opened the two heavy doors and walked inside. Nobody was inside and there were many broken spots in the ceiling that let light in. There was another pair of stone doors at the other end of the room. The man walked over to the doors and pushed them open pushing me as he went. When we got outside I could see that there was a spiral path that went down. At the bottom there looked to be a circle with patterns and a dark aura around it. I could feel despair and hate radiation from that spot, it sent chills down by back.

The masked man led me all the way down to the dark spot. As we went down I tried to break free but the ropes just got tighter. By the time we got down to the dark spot I could see that there was a tomb like stone in the middle. The man walked up to the stone and knelt down in front of it.

"Master, I have brought you what you need in order to obtain your true form"

By the looks of it the man was talking to the stone and the stone was talking back to him, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. The man stood up an walked over to me. He grabbed me and started pulling me toward the stone. Once I was in a one foot radius of the stone my body went numb. I tried moving my muscles but they felt like they were too heavy to lift.

"Just stay calm, this will be quick"

I tried over an over again to move, but it never worked. There was suddenly a sharp pain that started in my toes and then slowly made its way up my body. I cried out in pain. There was a quick flash of blue light and then a woman with tan skin, blonde hair that looked to be almost white, and clothes that looked like they belonged to the Sheikah tribe. I gasped in amazement. I have read about the Sheikah in one of my fathers books.

The masked man bellowed in anger and pulled out a thin black sword from thin air. The woman pulled out a white sword and they went to battle. I could feel the pain slowly dissipate and the numbness too. After a couple of minutes of fighting the woman was able to get a few strikes in on the man.

"I will not waste my time any longer" he pointed at me with his sword "I will come back for you"

The man disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I looked at the woman and she quickly grabbed my hand.

"Hurry we must hide you where you will be safe"

"W-wait where are we going?"

"To the Temple of Time to store you until this fight is over"

I was confused at what she was saying, but one thing was clear. She was here to protect me.

* * *

 **Sorry its so short I kind of was in a hurry to write this because I was busy today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I was falling towards what looked like a forest. When I was about a foot from the ground I pulled out the sailcloth that Zelda had made. I drifted to the ground safe and sound. I looked around and there was a spiral like path and what looked like a temple. I started to walk around. I tried to open the doors, but they were locked. I decided to walk down the spiral. Once I got to the bottom I found a tomb like stone in the middle with a pattern that was black. There was also black smoke coming off the ground around the stone. Fi suddenly appeared out of my sword.

"I can feel an evil aura around this stone. According to my calculations you should use your Skyward strike to seal away the evil"

I nodded and readied my sword. I held it in the sky until it filled with the divine light. Then I struck down towards the stone. Instantly the smoke disappeared and the evil aura had felt as if it had ceased to exist.

"Well done..Master, I believe we should head back to the temple"

I once again nodded and I headed back up the spiral path. Once I got to the temple doors I pushed them open with ease. I walked in and I could see a old woman sitting on the floor with her hair ticking like a metronome. She had blondish whitish hair and a red cloak with a hood that pointed strait up and was almost the same size as her. I walked up to her.

"Um..Hello"

The old woman looked up with a smile on her face.

"Ah, hello young hero of the sky. I have been waiting a long time for you to come"

"Look, I am kind of looking for this girl named Zelda who was taken away by a mysterious man. Have you seen her?"

"I have. But that was a long time ago. She is very far from here now"

My shoulders slumped and I help all hope drain from me. How was I going to find Zelda now?

"Do you know which direction I have to go to find her?"

"Why yes. I believe I saw her head for the Forest Temple. You will have to travel through Faron Woods go get to it though"

"Really!"

"Why of course. Here let me mark it on this map I have"

She pulled out a map and marked an X where I guessed was the temple. She then handed it to me.

"Here you are. Now have a safe journey, and go find that Zelda girl of yours"

"Don't worry I will, and thank you!"

I started to run out of the temple. I was determined to pass through Forest Temple in order to find Zelda.

* * *

 **Like always this chapter is short. I am SUPER sorry I am really busy this week and haven't had time to write, but do not fret I will be free this weekend. So I will have some time to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The girl who had rescued me led me to a big tree that looked to be the center of the forest. We both stopped in front of the tree.

"We will camp here tonight"

"W-wait can you at least tell me whats going on"

The woman kept on walking and I had to run to catch up.

"I will tell you once we get camp set up"

I followed her all the way around the tree until we were standing in front of an entrance. I followed the woman in and when we came out on the other side there were massive branches, which looked much like the ones on the outside of the tree, except these branches went up in a spiral-like pattern. The woman started to walk up one and I followed. It took about twenty minuted to walk up all the branches, and once we were all the way to the top there was an exit. We both walked out and I could see that I was on a very high branch, but not the tallest.

"What are we doing up here?"

"Camping"

"But why way up here in a tree?"

"I chose this stop so no monsters will get you"

"Monsters!?"

"Yes"

I was taken back by her comment. Why exactly were monsters after me? I stored the though deep inside my brain to think about later. I had enough worries on my mind, and I don't need more. We walked up a little ways more and then the woman sat down. I sat down next to her and watched the sunset.

"So can I have those answers now?"

"Yes" she cleared her throat "You are a descendant of Hylia, which is the goddess who you worshiped back on Skyloft. She was also the one who was assigned to protect the Triforce and to demolish all evil. Since you are her descendant and evil has risen again these so called evil forces are trying to get you and take Hylia's power from you. Without her power you are simply just a regular ole mortal"

It took me a while to process all this information. How could I be a descendant of the goddess? I am not all that special. I am clumsy, humorous, sarcastic, and stubborn at times, and I don't think the goddess had any of those traits. More importantly, how will this affect my daily life. Will I not get to read, joke around, or even see Link? Will I be to busy with this so called power that's inside me that I will always have to run from monsters who want to take it for themselves?

"You seemed to be troubled" I got shaken out of my thought by her voice "Here have some tea"

I turned to face her and she had a teacup of steaming hot tea.

"H-how did you get tea?"

"That's not really important"

"Alright"

I gingerly grabbed the tea and took a sip. Instantly all my worries melted away. It felt like when I was a kid, and didn't have a single worry. I decided to change the subject on what we were talking about.

"So, what your name?"

"Impa"

I smiled "that's a pretty name"

She continued to stare into the sunset "Um..Well...I noticed that emblem on your clothing. Are you from the Sheikha tribe?"

"Yes, but I would rather not talk too much about it. To sum it up for you, basically our tribe got wiped out long ago, and the ones who remained scattered around the world"

"Oh"

"Don't be too sad about it. Just drink all that tea before you go to sleep, it also helps control nightmares"

I nodded and gulped down the rest of the tea. I could feel my eyes start to droop and I fell into a wonderful rest.

* * *

 **Its about a week and a half till summer break, so when that rolls around I will be able to upload way more often! Hooray!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I was breathing heavy. There are two thick metal doors in front of me, and I have the key to them. I unlocked the door with the key and pushed it open. Inside there was the masked man standing in the middle of the circular room. He was still wearing his pitch black cloak. I could feel my blood start to boil.

"What are _you_ doing here!" My tone was harsh.

"Now, now, let's not be harsh" he cleared his throat "I have come here to eliminate you, if I don't do it now you will most likely be bother and try to save that girl"

"You bastard!"

he chuckled "now shall we begin"

The masked man first pulled off his cloak revealing his short white hair and body. He also took off his mask revealing a mischievous smirk on his face. He then pulled out a long black sword from thin air.

"Now let me properly introduce myself, I am Ghirahim, the Demon Lord" he started to walk towards me "you do not have to introduce yourself boy, I already know that you are the Goddesses chosen hero, Link"

I unsheathed my sword and firmly gripped the handle. Ghirahim suddenly summoned multiple little daggers and shot them at me. I rolled out of the way, but one of the daggers had grazed my shoulder and blood started to seep out. I grunted from the pain.

Ghirahim sighed "I guess you are going to make this hard for yourself" he slashed his sword "Well, prepare to die!"

Suddenly Fi jumped out of my sword "Master, I am detecting a high percentage of evil. I believe it is coming from this man, but there is also a high percentage of you winning in this fight"

Fi jumped back into the sword. I got into a fighting stance and was ready for Ghirahim to attack. He summoned more of the little daggers but this time I easily deflected them. I quickly jumped forward toward Ghirahim and slashed at his chest. He staggered back with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I guess I underestimated you, but no matter, I shall still defeat you"

* * *

Mu shoulders were slumped over with my sword still in hand. Ghirahim was a little ways away from me, and he too was slumped over. Blood was seeping out of the wounds I had gotten from the fight. Finally, after ten minutes of heavy breathing Ghirahim started to speak.

"I shall be back, boy, I guess I really did underestimate you"

Ghirahim left in a puff of black and brownish diamond shapes. I really want to just collapse onto the floor, but I can't, because Zelda needs me and if I sit down and rest the time taken up by doing that just might be her doom.

I walked out the door that was on the opposite side I had come through. I walked into a little area with a lot of beautiful vegetation and some springs. I looked around and noticed an object that was a little more that two feet away. It was a crest that looked like the one from Skyloft which was when I had just gotten my sword. I remember using a skyward strike on it, so maybe I should try it on this one. I raised my sword as it was soon engulfed with the divine light. I slashed downward towards the crest. It begun to spin and glow at the same time. Then a tablet like the one I had gotten from Skyloft appeared and floated towards me. I grabbed it with both my hands.

Suddenly Fi appeared from my sword "Master, this tablet is just like the one you had gotten from Skyloft. I believe that if you go back to Skyloft and put the tablet in place, a path will appear that is a lot like the one that lead us here"

"Alright, I guess we are heading back to Skyloft"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO KNOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **[** Time Skip: 4 months **]**

I was amazed at what I saw. The Temple of Time was truly a beautiful place. It had taken a long time to get here, but it was worth it. Now I know that I will be safe from the evil forces that are trying to take away my power, or at lease for now. During the time it had taken to get here I had met many new creatures, but these creatures were kind and not evil. For example, I had met the Kikwis. They were very kind and super adorable. I wanted to take one for myself just to keep as a pet, but I figured that it would not want to get caught up in all my business. I walked slowly behind Impa. I don't know where she is taking me now. Maybe to some where we can rest from the long journey. Impa haulted in front a pair of double doors.

"We will rest here tonight"

"A-alright"

I followed behind Impa into the room. The shape of the room was circular and there were some blankets and medicine scattered here and there. There was also a little bookshelf with some books. I quickly ran over to bookshelf and started to read the titles. There were books about plants that could be used for medicine, healing techniques, ancient spells, and how to survive in harsh climates. From the medicine and blankets to these books I am guessing that the people who stayed here were trying to survive.

"Impa, were there once people who lived here?"

"They did not exactly live here, they just look refugee. During the dark ages when evil roamed the entire world, people had to find shelter. Some men and women had found this place and stayed here because for some odd reason the monsters could not get in, so they started to do research and learn how to survive the best they could. While they were here they took care of the temple, and since they had done that the goddess reward them with a safe place to live, Skyloft"

I gasped "so these people were the first ones on Skyloft?"

"Yes"

I registered all the information that Impa had told me. I also grabbed a couple of the books and started to read them. They could come in handy one day.

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was starting to get tired and from reading these books all day my eyes are now strained. I set the book I was currently reading down and went over to the blankets and picked one up.I then grabbed another blanket and scrunched it up to form a makeshift pillow. I set it down and laid my head upon it. I then wrapped myself in the blankets and closed my eyes.

"Are you already going to sleep"

I got startled and quickly sat up "I-Impa!? Don't scare me like that"

"My apologies, but you should drink your tea to block the nightmares"

"Okay"

I took the tea from Impa and slowly sipped it down. The warmth feeling of having no worries washed over me and I fell back into my sleeping position.

"Good night, Zelda"

"Good night"

I whispered the words as my wold turned black.

* * *

I awoke to a loud 'boom' and bolted straight up. I looked around frantically looking for the source of the explosion. Impa was soon at my side pulling me up onto my feet. There was another loud 'boom' and the earth below me shook.

"Impa, whats going on?!"

"I am not sure, but all I know is that it is not safe here"

Impa darted out of the room pulling me along with her. She took sharp left and right turns which made me whip left and right . Impa burst through metal double doors and we were outside. Impa stopped and I looked in front of her. I saw Link and Ghirahim fighting. I was shocked to see Link. Honestly why would Link go through so much trouble. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"Zelda, You need to get across the bridge and go into that portal"

I looked to the opposite side I was on. There was a portal that looked a lot like gears.

"B-but what about Link?"

Before she could answer she ran into battle, and just in time too. If she had not gone and put up a shield for Link he would be dead. I quickly started running to the portal. If I tried to fight I would most likely just get in the way. There was another explosion, but this one was bigger than the rest. I turned around and the bridge was slowly crumbling. Impa was quickly running across to the side that I was on. I looked over to Link. He was staring at me with a sad expression on his face. It broke my heart to see him all bloody and battered up.

"Link!"

I took out my hard and lifted it over my head.

"Take my harp, it will prove to be useful on your journey"

Link nodded and I threw my harp over to Link. I don't know why I needed to do this, but deep down I just knew it had to be done. The harp flew over to Link in a ball of green light, and once it was on the other side Link had caught it. Impa was soon at my side and put a hand in my shoulder.

"We need to leave"

I nodded and started to walk towards the portal. Tears were running down my cheeks at the thought of having to leave Link, but deep down I knew that I would see him once again. I walked up to the portal and turned around to look at Link. I waved with a smile on my face and walked through.

* * *

 **It is finally summer and I will get to write a whole lot more since there is no school** (/・・)ノ


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I watched as Zelda walked through the portal. I was so close to getting her back, so close, but now she is once again out of my reach. I fell to my knees and sat there as I watched the portal crumble. The woman who accompanied Zelda had told me to hold off Ghirahim so that Zelda and her could pass through the portal. She told me that she put a magic powered bomb onto the portal so that when she left it would blow up. The woman had also told me to go back to the old woman at the sealed grounds. I had agreed that the plan should be used, but now that Zelda is gone I don't know how I will hold up. It had already been four months since I have had a full conversation with her. I looked around for Ghirahim but he was nowhere to be seen.

I got up off my knees and started to walk around. Now I had to find another way to get to Zelda, and who knows how long that will take. I started to walk outside the temple to find a bird statue. Luckily there was one right outside the temple. Once I interacted with it yellow and orange light shot into the sky and started living me up. I pulled out my sail cloth and glided up into the sky. Once I was in the sky I called for my loftwing. I decided that I would stop at Skyloft to get some potions and maybe see how everyone was doing.

* * *

After I was done catching up with everyone and getting all the potions that I needed I went over to the edge of the island and jumped off. I called for my loftwing and headed toward the Faron province. Once I was right over the beam of green light I dropped down off my loftwing.

"LINK!"

I got startled and and looked up. Groose was falling down after me. I quickly tried to move out of the way but it was to late. Gross had already grabbed onto one of my legs. Since we were heading toward the ground faster I decided to take out my sail cloth. Sadly it didn't stop both Groose and I from crash landing.

"Ugh"

I sat up and and rubbed the side of my head. I hadn't hit it bad but the was still a little bump. I looked over to Groose who had an expression of awe. I looked at him with an annoyed look and he instantly snapped out of his daydream.

"L-link where are we?!"

Groose looked down and saw a couple of birds "And what are those!"

I once again rubbed my head and sighed "I guess I'll tell you the story from the beginning"

* * *

I had finished telling Groose the whole story but he just stared at me like it was a joke.

"S-so basically you are trying to save Zelda from this evil guy who wants to take her godly power"

"That's right"

Groose suddenly stood up and pointed his index finger at me.

"Say no more Link! I the Great Groose, will go and save Zelda so you do not have to go through any more pain. Now about that old lady you talked about. I must go find her"

Groose headed off into the direction of the sealed temple. I also started to walk over to the sealed temple. There was no way I am going to let Groose save Zelda. Once I got to the sealed temples doors I pushed them open and found Groose talking to the old woman.

"What do you mean I can't save Zelda!?"

"I am sorry young man but you do not fit the role of the hero"

I walked up to the old woman and waited for their conversation to be over. Groose looked over to me with a sour face.

"I see, so Link is the hero who is going to save Zelda"

Groose wiped away some tears and started to walk out of the temple.

"Since no one needs me I guess I'll just look around"

"Young man, you do have a role in this mess you just are not needed right now"

Groose stopped in front of the door for a second and then walked out. I looked over to Groose and the the old lady.

"Link, you have just came back from the Temple of Time, and I am wondering if you got to chat with Zelda"

"I guess we kind of talked"

"Good, now I believe that you met Zeldas guardian, her name is Impa. Also since Impa has blown up the portal there is now only one remaining portal that will lead you to where Zelda is"

I stepped closer to the old woman "Where can I find it!"

"You must be pacient, hero. Now take out your harp, and I will teach you how to play The Balled of the Goddess"

I took out the harp that Zelda had given to me.

"Now all you need to do is strum back and forth slowly"

I did as the old woman said and a from the harp a beautiful sound filled the room.

"Link, now you must match your rhythm to my voice"

I nodded and got ready to play. Once Impa started to sing I started to strum the harp to match her rhythm. After playing the whole song blue lights sprung up from behind me. I turned around to see a very large slab come out of the ground.

"The harp you hold is known as the Goddesse's harp. From playing a tune on this harp it can cause it to do otherworldly things. The slab standing before you is known as the Gate of Time. Just one swing of your skyward strike could activate it, but sadly your sword does not yet have all of its divine power, so it is not yet strong enough"

The ground started to shake badly as I was almost thrown off my feet.

"Oh dear, I had a feeling that summoning the gate could also cause the seal to break" the old woman turned to me "Link, you must hurry and go defeat the monster before it gets to the temple"

I nodded and started running towards the doors. Once I was outside I started to jump down towards the seal. There was a large amount of black smoke like substance emitting from the seal. Before I could get any closer the black substance started to expand over the ground, and the creature that I had seen in my nightmares emerged from the smoke.

* * *

Once I had defeated the imprisoned I sealed the seal once again. I walked back up the temple and met with the old woman.

"Thank you Link, for giving us more time to save Zelda. The seal will not hold for long, so next time you come to the sealed ground be prepared to fight"

Groose came from behind me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Listen Link, I know I can't save Zelda but I am confident that you can, so I am going to try and make myself useful so both you and I can see Zelda again"

Groose leg me out of the hug "Thanks for the support, Groose"

"Your welcome, Link"

* * *

 **So, I will upload at least once a week but I will not have a specific day. I will just upload when I feel like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Once I was on the other side of the portal it was like I was in a different world. Everything was very lively and green instead of boring and dull. The portal had led us to what looked exactly like Lanayru Desert. Impa stepped out of the portal behind me and I turned to face her.

"Impa, where are we?"

Impa walked up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"The portal that we went through brought us back in time about a thousand years ago. We must travel back on the sealed temple"

"But Impa, isn't that the place with evil"

"It is not yet tainted with evil"

"Alright" I pumped my fist into the air "we should start traveling now so we can get there as soon as possible"

Ipma looked at me as if there was something troubling her.

"Is there something wrong, Impa?"

"N-no it's nothing"

* * *

It took a while to get out of Lanayru Desert. We stopped to talk to some of the robots but that wasted time so we cut the conversations short. The sun was starting to set and Impa and I were very close to the border of the Lanayru province.

There was a small tree that we decided to camp next to. There was a soft breeze and the moon radiated pure light. I sat down and leaned against the tree. I closed my eyes and let the breeze put me to sleep. The only thing that I could think about is how I wished Link could be here.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight shone through the tree I was sitting under. I looked out in front of me and Impa was laying sound asleep on the ground. I stood up and looked around. Impa and I had camped in a meadow were there are many flowers and sparse trees. The breeze this morning was slightly stronger than the one from last night.

I really want to go explore and since Impa said that evil had not yet risen it should be safe. I started to run towards the east in hopes of finding something interesting. I ran and ran until I got to an area with many large boulders. As walked in between them and got deeper in I noticed that the boulders looked to be apart of a temple. I was starting to get very curious. It felt as if someone was watching me and I looked everywhere but could not see a single person.

"Show yourself!"

My voice echoed throughout the cavern that I had wandered into. Suddenly and arrow hit the area that I was about to walk into. I quickly started to run the way I came. I turned my head around to see who shot the arrow and it was a red archer Bokoblin. As I took a closer look I noticed that more were appearing. I took a sharp turn around a corner and a red Bokoblin swung his sword at me but I was able to doge it just in time. I swiftly made my way around him and started sprinting once again. I was about to turn another corner but an arrow that one of the archer Bokoblins shot hit my shoulder. I tripped and fell face first into the dirt.

"O-owww"

I tried to get up but the pain was to unbearable. Soon enough I was surrounded by Bokoblins. One of them stepped up and raised its sword. I closed my eyes and got ready for the hit, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a man carrying me away from the danger. Once we were outside of the ruins the man set me down and took out a bottle that had a red liquid.

"This will hurt once I pull out the arrow"

"O-okay, just do it fast"

I couldn't see the mans face because he was behind me but his voice was very comforting. I could feel him grip the arrow and then he yanked it out. I cried out in pain as tears started to run down my face. The man poured the liquid on my wound and the pain instantly was gone. I wiped away my tears and turned around to face the man. My eyes widened and I stared in shock. This man looked exactly like Link. There were only a couple of differences like how his hair was longer and the way he dressed.

"T-thank you" I managed to say.

The man stood up and smiled down on me "No problem miss, now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of"

The boy started to run off "WAIT!"

He turned around to face me.

"I NEED TO KNOW YOUR NAME"

He smiled and yelled back "LINK"

He turned around and started to run once again. I started at him until he dissapeared into the horizon. I slowly got up and started to walk back towards the camp. Impa will probably be worried sick about me. Once I was almost to the camp I got tackled by and unknown person. I looked up to see Impa and I tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Let me go, Impa!"

"Where were you!?"

"I-I was just exploring"

Impa let me go and held out he hand to help me up. I took it and slowly got onto my feet.

"What took you so long to get back?"

"Well, I kind of ran into Link"

Impa looked at me with a surprised look.

"The Link from this time or yours"

"I am pretty sure he was the one from this time"

Impa nodded her head and started walking. I ran to catch up to her and we both walked together.

* * *

Impa and I had reached the sealed grounds by midnight. Compared to the one in my time this one was very clean. There were no holes in the sealing and it was as if the whole place was glowing. I looked around the place in awe.

"Impa isn't there a time portal here too?"

"Yes, but it can only be opened on the other side, where Link is"

I sadly looked to the ground "Oh"

Impa walked over and gave me a heartwarming hug.

"Don't worry Zelda, you will see Link soon"

I smiled and hugged Impa back.

"Impa, I can still tell that there is something troubling you. What is it?"

Impa sighed and began to speak "I was dreading the day that I would have to tell you this, but I will get it over with. Zelda in order to protect you from the harm that is to come you are going to be sealed in a cucoon like structure. Which means that you will be sleeping for a thousand years"

I took a step back "W-what!?"

"I am very sorry Zelda, but it has to be done so you will be safe"

I sank to the ground and started to weep. I looked up to Impa with tear filled eyes.

"What about link!"

"I will allow you to stay awake until Link is here, but after that you will be sealed away until Link comes to rescue you"

I nodded my head "Alright"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. I kind of based the meadow part off of the new Legend of Zelda game that's coming out and it's going to be called 'The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.' I can't wait to play it!** (/・・)ノ


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **[** Time Skip: 5 months **]**

I had finally gotten my sword strong enough to awaken the Gate of Time, and I would also get to see Zelda. After hitting the ground that belonged to the sealed grounds, I made my way to the sealed temple. I had noticed something different though. There were tracks going around the sealed grounds. I didn't pay too much mind to it because I really wanted to open the gate and see Zelda. I pushed open the stone doors and entered.

"Link, I can sense that you have corrected att of the sacred flames. Your sword is now powerful enough to open the Gate of Time. Now go up the stone steps and show the gate your power"

I nodded and walked up the steps. I raised my sword and it filled with the divine light. I was about to strike but before I could the ground started to shake.

"I feared that this might happen. Link, you must go imprison the monster once more"

I started to run out put Groose stopped me.

"Hold up Link, this gives me a chance to use my new invention. This is how I can help you out with defeating that monster"

Groos ran outside but I stayed in.

"Good luck, Link"

"Thanks"

I ran outside and saw Groose on his contraption.

"Alright Link, whenever you need me just give a signal. Oh and I have to make a few adjustments before I can use this, so try to hold him off till I'm ready"

"Alright Groose"

I headed down towards the seal by jumping off the edges and using my sail cloth. Once I got to the bottom the black smoke started to rise and the beast awakened once again. Except this time it had arms.

* * *

Groose and I used both of our weapons to defeat the beast. It took a lot of hard work but we finally defeated it after a while.

As soon as I sealed the seal with my skyward strike I ran back up to the sealed temple. My desire to see Zelda was so strong that when I ran up to the sealed temple I almost fell face first into the ground. I quickly opened the stone doors and headed inside.

"It seems that you were successful in sealing away the Imprisoned once again. I give you my thanks, Link and so do you Groose"

"No need to thank me granny. If anything I should be thanking you, you're the one who caused me to stop feeling bad about myself"

"I only did what was necessary for you to find your true purpose. Now, there is no time to lose. Open the gate by using a Skyward strike"

I nodded and walked towards the gate. I raised my sword as it filled with the divine light and struck it down towards the gate. Slowly the gate started to glow and the pieces started to fly around until they took a shape that looked a lot like the gate back at the Temple of Time.

"Do not fear, Link. The gate has been revived once again. What stands before you is a path that transcends the flow of time. It is a portal to the past...to the very place where Zelda awaits. Go bravely, Link. If I am correct the reunion with Zelda that you have fought so hard for lies beyond this gate"

I nodded and was about to walk through the gate, but Groose would most likely want to come along too. I turned around to look at him.

"Nah, it's okay Link. I think I'll stay here. Besides granny keeps on going on and on about how that monster will break free again. Someone has to stay around and protect the place"

I nodded and walked through the portal. As I came out of the other side of the portal I could instantly notice that many things were different. Granny was not here and the temple looked very clean. Instead of the old woman Impa was here. I walked up to her to talk.

"I've been expecting you, Link. Welcome to the Temple of Hylia but in your time it is known as the sealed temple. Hylia has just recently sealed away Demise and the wounds put upon this land have not yet healed. Now I am sure that you came here for Zelda. Just go through those doors and she will be waiting"

The doors that Impa had pointed to were the ones I was not allowed to go through back at the sealed temple. I slowly opened the heavy doors and walked inside. Zelda was facing away from me but after she heard the doors close she turned around and ran up to me. I gave her a warm embrace and snuggled my face into her hair.

"Link, I have been waiting for you"

"Yeah sorry it took so long"

"No, don't say sorry. It's my fault that you got caught up in this mess, and I-I used you. I can't say sorry enough for what I did"

I put Zelda down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I did this off my own free will, and even if you did use me I would do anything for you, so I don't mind"

Zelda wrapped her arms around my waist and set her head in my chest.

"I can't say thank you enough. You have helped me in many ways. From sealing away demise to going through all the temples and dungeons to defeat evil" Zelda let go of me and took a few steps backwards "Link, there are things I need to tell you. To start it off you do know that you are the Godesses chosen hero and I...I am a mortal version of Hylia. Hylia gave up her immortal self to keep peace throughout the land and she chose a hero to protect the peace once it was in danger. Through the time I have been here I have meditated and prayed to many deietys and many of Hylias memories have come back to me"

Zelda started to walk up steps until she was standing on what looked to be a pedestal.

"Link, I am very sorry to say this, but I have to leave you once again" an orange light started to engulf Zelda. I ran up to her and tried to take her out but the light already started to harden "I will have to sleep for a thousand years until the evil is finally defeated. Link, please do not look at me differently because I am still your Zelda. I will see you again one day"

"Zelda!"

"Goodbye Link"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : **I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **[** Time Skip: 1 Month **]**

I have just finished collecting the Triforce of Wisdom, Courage, and Power. After I had collected the last Triforce I got teleported to the top of the Statue of the Goddess. Which is where Zelda had given me her sail cloth after the Wing Ceremony. The three triangle shaped prices appeared and started to glow and rotate. Suddenly Fi appeared out of my sword.

"Master, I believe that at this time a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we have traveled so far for is now in reach. Focus now, and wish for the destruction of Demise with all your might."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I wish- I wish for the destruction of Demise. So no one has to suffer, and so I can get Zelda back once and for all.

As I opened my eyes there was an explosion of light and the Triforce completed itself. The Isle of the Goddess started to shake and I soon realized that it was falling towards the surface. I grabbed onto a side of the statue so I would not fall off. As the Isle came closer to the ground I could see that it was going to fall into the Sealed Grounds. I could also see that Demise was starting to awaken again.

The Isle of the Goddess fit perfectly into the spiraled pattern of the Sealed Grounds, and as it fit into place it crushed Demise. After the Isle of the Goddess was perfectly in place black smoke made its way out from under the Isle and dissapeared into the sky. Light started to shine through the cloudy sky as I looked around in awe.

"Master Link, I have confirmed that the Isle of the Goddess, which was formerly apart of Skyloft, has now returned to the surface. Furthermore, I have detected the successful eradication of Demise. Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard. Because of this success the seal that Zelda has maintained through her sleep is no longer needed. My projections indicate that she will wake momentarily. I advise you to make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible."

My heart leaped with joy when Fi said that Zelda would wake. Fi jumped back into my sword and I jumped off the statue and used my sail cloth to land softly onto the ground. I quickly ran up to the stone double doors and opened them. As I walked inside I could see that Groose and Grannie were standing by the Gate of Time. The doors that lead to Zelda slowly started to open. I hastily ran up the steps to see that the cocoon like structure that Zelda was in started to glow. A crack appeared in the structure, and soon more cracks followed until it broke open.

Zelda slowly landed onto the ground and opened her eyes. She smiled and started to walk down the steps that had lead up to her cocoon structure. Zelda tried to walk to me, but before she could she fell. Before she could fall I caught her and knelt down with her. She moved her head up towards my ear.

"Good morning...Link..."

I helped Zelda up and we walked out of that room hand in hand. When Groose saw Zelda he got a bit teary eyed. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me a bit saying 'thank you' a lot. He also went up to granny and hugged her. Groose and granny started to walk towards Zelda and I, but when they got close to us there was an explosion of black, brown, and white diamond shapes. Zelda, Groose, and I all fell to the ground. Suddenly Ghirahim appeared out of thin air and walked up to Zelda.

"This is all really touching but I'm afraid that I will have to cut this memorial short. It's best for everyone if you just forget about your little friend. The little goddess is now mine!" Ghirahim picked up Zelda with levitation and turned back to me "My master has perished in this age, but in the past he still lives. I am taking this girl with me through the gate to help me revive the demon king. You have tried so hard in your quest to get in my way, as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

"...Link..."

I could ever so faintly hear Zelda say my name. It made me angry how he held Zelda so carelessly. I got up onto my feet and unsheathed my sword. My ankle hurt terribly but I would just have to deal with the pain.

"...You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I have sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have time to push my heel into a worm like you."

Ghirahim vanished, I looked around wondering where he would teleport to next. He suddenly appeared in front of the Gate of Time. I tried to stop him but my ankle could not hold my weight and I fell to the floor. Groose and granny were in front of the gate trying to protect it but Ghirahim easily kicked them away. Ghirahim then opened the portal and turned to me one last time.

"You have done a good job in spoiling my plans to revive the demon king this age, so I see no point in dawdling here. But the past is a different story. The Past...So full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl."

With that Ghirahim left through the portal. I slowly stood up and took a couple of steps. Granny walked up to me with concern.

"Link, you must first take care of your injurys before you go fight"

Granny tried to get me to sit down but I wouldn't budge.

"No, I have to go save Zelda!"

I ran into the portal without regret. My ankle did hurt but it would hurt even more if Zelda was killed. As I came out of the portal I saw that Impa was lying on the floor out of breath and with many wounds.

"Link, you must hurry...hurry through the back doors"

I nodded and ran too them. Since the doors were not so rusted they were easier to open. Once I walked out I ran and was about to jump down but a barrier blocked my way. The only way to get down now was to walk down through the spiral path. I looked down to the seal. Ghirahim was dancing around Zelda like a pervert. It made my blood boil. I'll kill him for treating Zelda that way! Ghirahim hovered his hands over Zelda and she started to glow and levitate off the ground. From the look on her face I could tell that she was in pain. Ghirahim flicked his wrist and many monster like Bokoblins and Moblins appeared. I watched as they scaled up the path and got to me. Once they did I unsheathed my sword with a look of determination. Watch out Ghirahim because I am going to take Zelda back if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

 **I just love the way Link has a determined look on his face when he's about to save Zelda! He is sooo cute, Zelda is a lucky girl. (－ｏ⌒)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

I scaled down that path as fast as I could. There were tons of Bokoblins and Moblins, but since they are not all that strong it is easy to cut through them. Once I got into the protective circle that Ghirahim signed and continued to sway his hands over Zelda's glowing body.

"You're far too quick,boy! I have realized a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy?! You querulous brat... You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment!"

Ghirahim angrily shot Zelda up into the sky where she was out of reach. I readied my sword, by the look on his face and his temper I can tell Ghirahim wants to fight.

"If your so intent on hurrying to your grave, I will be happy to show you the way."

I looked up to Zelda and she seemed to be in pain. Ghirahim is going to pay for doing this to Zelda, I'll make sure of it!

"This time there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again."

Orange diamond shaped particles started to circle Ghirahim, but the particles then tuned to black and engulfed his body. A platform made of orange diamond shapes. The black diamond dissapeared and Ghirahim emerged with a body that is blackish-brown and white stripes. Ghirahim started to grab his head out of frustration.

"I should have put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know he thinks of you as his equal. I let you run away with your life, twice! But instead of a Scurrying away like any creature with an instinct to survive, you just keep coming back. Again...and again...and again. I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time. You stand before a demon... Or should I saw a weapon without mercy!"

Ghirahim flickered for a second from his body to that of a giant black sword. I gasped at his form, he must be the weapon that demise will use.

"For you, boy. I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it-I call it the 'endless plunge.' First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver my last strike to send you falling to your doom!"

As Ghirahim started to walk towards me, I readied my sword and got into a fighting position. I was the first to strike. I swung at Ghirahim and when he lost his balance I swung again until he was to the edge, and I pushed him off with my sword. Once he fell he landed on another platform. I jumped of and landed while thrusting my sword into Ghirahim's weak spot, the diamond on his chest.

I repeated this attack until we were on solid ground again. Ghirahim slowly stood up while holding his chest in pain. He then summoned his sword and threw many attacks. At first I was able to dodge all of them with my shield, but a couple got through and cut my skin causing blood to run. After this I threw a horizontal strike and Ghirahim stumbled back in rage.

"YOU WRETCHED BRAT!"

Ghirahim summoned a much larger and heavier sword. Whenever I tried to hit at him the sword would act as a sheild but whenever I hit it it got damaged. I quickly hit Ghirahim's sword so he couldn't fix it and once it broke I sawing at him.

He stumbled back in shock and held his chest in pain.

"This...This is outrageous. Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. It's laughable. No matter how many times we clash I can't prevail. You think I can't defeat you?! You think I can't win?! Boy...what are you?"

Ghirahim started to laugh hysterically.

"Ah..but never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While I fought the ritual I had started continued...At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devoir the soul of the goddess and be ressurected to his full glory."

The ground started to spew black smoke and demise started to rise. Zelda started to thrash around from pain and her body started to glow. Demise then opened his mouth and a ball of light shot into his mouth. There was an explosion of black smoke and once it dissapeared a man that was about four times the size of me was standing. His body was covered with back scaled and his hair was like orange flames. Ghirahim bowed and then stood up.

"Welcome back, Master"

Demise trusted his hand out and a sword started to emerge from Ghirahim's chest. Once the sword was free it instantly swung to Demise's hand. Then Ghirahim turned into a ball of light and was absorbed by the sword. Demise then turned to me.

"You must be the Goddesse's chosen hero, interesting. I honestly don't know why she would even bother to give up her immortality for a ball of human flesh. Her immortal form was much more fascinating than this one."

Demise swung his sword up and a gust of wind caused Zelda to start falling. I started to run but before I could get there Groose caught Zelda in time.

"Link! Be careful, oh and Granny wanted me to tell you that Zeldas soul has not been completely devoured by this..thing, you still have time to save her."

Demise started to chuckle "humans are very weak, but for some reason I'm the face of fear you and your companion do not hesitate at all. You are not like most humans I have come to know who cower in fear at the sight of me. Now, if you still wish to fight me meet me at my special place where there will be no interruptions."

Demise trusted his sword up and streaks of black smoke filled the sky then Demise vanished in a puff of black and purple smoke. A portal opened in the ground of the seal. Fi suddenly appeared from my sword.

"Master, I have gathered some information. Once you enter this portal there will be a 0% chance of you returning unless you defeat your foe. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes"

"And good luck, Master"

"Thank you, Fi"

I slowly walked into the portal and it consumed me in a blur of black and purple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THELEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

I stepped out of the purple and black light to see Demise having his back to me. I looked around at the lands scape and it was like a very large mirror lake that you could walk on. Demise turned around and started to speak.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me to see such misplaced bravery, human. Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity."

Demise started to slowly walk around me.

"The hate for the gods has boiled in my veins... You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade. The only question that has yet to be answers is how long you will remain standing. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?"

Demise readied his sword and started to walk towards me. Once he was close enough be swung at me but I blocked his attack with my sheild. I then started to slash at his multiple times until he was open and I got a couple of hits. After repeating this over and over Demise eventually fell onto his back.

He then got back up and charged his sword with electricity. The once clear sky had turned very gloomy with black clouds. Demise quickly ran up to me and slashed diagonalley across my chest. The impact caused me to stumble back and I winced in pain from the deep cut.

I ignored the pain and lifted my sword skyward. Once lightning had hit my sword and it was charged I slashed at Demise and kept on hitting him. I repeated this attack many times until demise fell on his back. Then I jumped up onto him and thrusted my blade into his heart. I jumped off on him and stumbled because of the many major and minor wounds that I had.

Demise slowly got up while breathing heavily. He thrusted his sword into the ground to keep him standing but the sword dissapeared in a puff on black smoke.

"Extrordinary. You stand as a model of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever know, but this is not the end. My hate...Perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end. I will rise again! Those like you...Those like you who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero...they are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to follow a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

Demise grunted in pain and he slowly started to dissipate into a cloud of black smoke until he was gone. The sky returned to normal and everything was peaceful again. My sword started to glow so I lifted it skyward and the smoke from which Demise disappeared got sucked into my sword.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the Demon king. His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword... And is now sealed away."

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was now back in the Temple of Hylia. Impa stood in front of me and started to speak.

"You have done well, Link"

Impa nodded her head and I turned around to see Zelda and Groose.

"Link...I think it's over...Its finally all over."

Zelda started to cry so I walked up to her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Well you two sure have done good in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose...Just a joke."

"Joke or not you did make a very important contribution to this all and that is very heroic."

Groose scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"Awww, well it was nothin. I'm just happy things turned out okay. I think we should get going back to our time now. Grannie was really worried about you two, we shouldn't keep her suspense for too long."

I nodded and started to walk but Fi suddenly jumped out of my sword.

"Hylia, your grace...Or do you prefer Zelda? Anyway I am very happy that you are safe...Master I must speak with you."

I followed Fi up a very small flight of stairs until we were standing in front of a price of stone.

""Master Link, you have successfully protected the goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the Hero of the legend. My work here is done. Therefore, I ask you to resolve our arrangement of master and servant. Drive your sword into the pedestal before you and I will return to a sleep without end. Master, you have achieved your goal you were chosen to fulfil. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the Goddesse's mission to an end."

My happiness soon turned to melancholy. We had been through so much together, and I didn't want to put her back into a space where she would never be able to move again.

"Fi, I just wanted to thank you for helping me save Zelda"

"You are welcome, now goodbye"

Fi returned to my sword and I looked behind me. Zelda was standing behind me and put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. I sighed and unsheathed my sword. I grabbed the handle upside down and thrusted it into the stone. A night light shone but it stopped as quickly as it started. I started to walk off but a pulse was sent through the air and I turned around to see Fi.

"Master, before I go into rest I want to add onto my report I just gave. I want to say that I have experienced something that I have never seen in my reports before, and I believe you humans call it...Happiness. Thank you, Master Link. May we meet in another life."

Fi dissapeared into the sword and I turned around with a smile on my face.

"What!? Impa why can't you come?!"

"Zelda, your grace. You posses the memories of the goddess. You must understand why that is not possible. I am a begin of this age. My place is here."

"I...I know that...but..."

"you must return to your own time. I will take care of the gate once you pass through."

"I...I can't do that. You and I have been through so much together. I don't want to leave you here alone. Please, Impa. Come back with us."

"Zelda, I was commanded by the goddess to pass through the gate of time. I did so to protect you and aid the fight to prevent the worlds destruction. The remnants of Demise are slowly decaying in the sword. Someone must stay behind and watch it. His spirit must not be awakened."

Zeldas head slumped and Impa put a hand on her shoulder.

"The way my tribe worked was to fulfil any wish the goddess had and I jam happy to do that. I will also stay behind to protect the Truforce. It's power is too great to leave in the grasp of man. Dependence on its might is an invitation to disaster. When it has served its purpose it is to be sealed away to lie dormant one again...the knowledge of its existence hidden from the world. These are the words the goddess spoke to me long ago. I remember them well. As do you, I'm sure."

Zelda nodded and took off one of her bracelets and gave it to Impa. Impa happily took the gift.

"Do not despair, Zelda. Surely you and I will meet once again someday."

Zelda, Groose, and I all headed back through the gate of time. Once we were on the other side the gate purse into a golden light and dissapeared. On the other side was granny. Groos and I both ran up to her but Zelda slowly made her way over. Zelda held granny's hand with a small smile on her face.

"See? I told you we would meet again."

I slowly came to realization that this was Impa. She has been here all these years protecting the sword and the Triforce. Impa slowly started to fade into a golden light just like the gate did, and then she was gone. I looked over to Zelda and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Impa...Thank you. Thank you for everything."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Impa we all went outside to find Zeldas father, Cawlin, and Strich. We all were amazed to see them. Even our loftwing a were down here. Zelda ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. After our reunion, everyone left to go back to Skyloft. Zelda and I were both on the Statue of the Goddess playing the harp.

"Link, I...I think I want to stay down here. I have dreamed of coming here ever since I was little and now that I have been here I consider it my home. I also want to protect the Triforce. What about you, Link."

I smiled and rubbed Zelda's head.

"I will follow you wherever you go, Zelda"

Zelda's cheeks tinted pink, and it was funny to see her try and hide her embarrassment. I put my arm around Zelda and shouted.

"C'mon Zelda, we are going to have the adventure of a lifetime!"

* * *

 **Okay, so, some of y'all might think this is the last chapter, but no, it's not. I am going to continue the story through Zelda and Links time together exploring the surface. Anyway, I hole y'all enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The sun had quickly gone down on this glorious day. Link and I had just finished talking about if he was going to stay or not, and luckily he is going to stay with me here of the surface to protect the Triforce. We both headed down the Statue of the Goddess using Link's sail cloth. He grabbed my waist and we easily floated down. We then headed to the Sealed Temple for shelter. Neither Link not I had any type of material that would help us survive, so I we will have to go back to Skyloft to get some supplies. Once we were inside Link had fallen to the ground thank to exhaustion. I sighed and sat next to him while leaning against a wall.

"Link, are your wounds hurting you?"

Link sat up next to me and replied "not really, the large ones still hurt a bit but the others are fine."

When my father had come down to meet me he had also brought some healing potions. The did work very well but since LInks wounds were from a demon king they did not heal as fast as intended.

"Can I look to see if it is healing alright?"

"Sure"

Link pulled off his green tunic and chain mail under armor to reveal a very large sized scar. There was still some blood and flesh that had not been healed, but it looked to be fine. after examining the rest of his cuts I noticed that I was staring at Link's bare skin. He has no shirt on and I have to admit he has a nice six pack. I instantly realized my embarrassing thoughts. I blushed and quickly turned away so LInk couldn't see.

"Is something wrong, Zelda?"

I quickly turned back to Link and blurted out "N-no nothing, pfft, why would you think that?"

"Well, you turned away really fast and your face turned bright red."

After a second or two Link had a mischievous look on his face.

"Ooo~, I bet you can't resist my amazing body."

Link started to flex in a silly way and I couldn't help but blush more.

"I-It's not like that!"

LInk turned to me and started to pout.

"So I do not have a good body?"

"N-no, wait, maybe?"

"Well I guess that's good enough for me."

Link put his arm around me and warmth instantly engulfed my body. I have just now noticed how tired I am, heh I have just woken up from a thousand year sleep and I'm already tired. I snuggled up to Links body and started to drift into the world of dreams.

* * *

I woke up from the bright sun rays that were coming from the ceiling of the temple. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. LInk was still sleep next to me so I decided to walke him up.

"Link"

I shook him a bit hoping he would wake. He stirred a bit but then fell back to sleep. I shook him again but this time a little harder. He still did not air which means I will have to use more force. I shook him the hardest I could and yelled "LINK!"

Link woke up startled.

"W-what, is there any danger?!"

Link was frantically looking around and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?!"

"I was just trying to wake you up."

Link instantly relaxed "oh."

I quickly stood up and started to skip toward the entrance.

"C'mon Link, today we are going to go get some supplies from Skyloft."

Link slowly got up next caught up to me. We opened the doors and headed outside. Link and I called our Loftwings and they soon came down from the sky. I hopped onto mine and so did Link. We were soon in the sky headed towards Skyloft. Once we landed on Sky loft we headed toward the tavern. Once we were inside I instantly felt at home. It has been almost a year since I have last stepped foot in Skyloft, and I now realize just how much I miss it. I really do hope I didn't force LInk into this arrangement. What if he wants to stay in Skyloft but he is stuck with me.

I but the thought away and headed over to a salesman who sold sheilds, swords, arrows, and more.

"Link, do you have any rupees?"

"Yeah"

"Well I think that we should buy you a new sword and some arrows. We should also buy some seeds to plant ourself a garden, so we won't have to rely on Skyloft as much."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

After Link and I had finished buying the supplies we headed over to the Academy to get some sleeping bags, and hopefully later on we will be coming to get all our belongings. I want to stay on the surface and protect the Triforce, but I don't want to live in the sealed temple. I am hoping that eventually me and Link will have a house to stay in, some place to call our new home.

ONce Link and I reached the academy we were bombarded with people. Many of our friends including pipit, Karane, Groose, Cawlin, and Strich. We caught up with each other and then everyone went back to their activitys. I headed to my room while Link headed to his. ONce I got into my room I flopped onto my bed. It felt nice to be back in my room. I got up and packed a couple pairs of my cloths. I also got a spare sleeping back and my brush. I then headed out and met Link next to his room.

We headed outside and leap off the edge of the island onto our Loftwings. ONce we were back on the surface we started to walk towards the sealed temple. While walking there I decided to make some small talk.

"So Link, I was just thinking that it would be nice if we built a house down here. We do not want to live in the sealed temple forever."

"That sounds like a great idea. We should probably start tomorrow since winter is going to be coming soon."

"Yep, I can't wait."

* * *

THe sun had set and I was now laying in my sleeping bag. My eyes lids started to feel heavy but before I could dirt off LInk lifted my head onto his lap. I looked up to him and he smiled. I blushed and quickly turned away from him.

"Goodnight, Link."

"Night, Zelda."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the smell of morning dew. I slowly sat up from my sleeping bag and looked over to Link. He was drooling all over himself and he kept on mumbling in his sleep. I couldn't help but giggle and think how cute he was. I leaned over and poked his cheek.

"Link~, its time to wake up."

Link stirred for a couple of second and then rolled over. I walked over the side Link rolled over to and poked his eye. He instantly sat up and held his eye.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

I slowly stood up an dusted off my dress.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I poked your eye."

"Next time just yell at me instead."

"Okay, anyway we should head up to Skyloft and get our supplies. We could also ask Groose to help us out. He is good at building things. Unlike you."

"Hey!"

I giggled and grabbed Links hand to pull him up.

"C'mon Link, don't be so lazy."

Link sighed and we both walked out of the Sealed Temple to get our Loftwings. We were instantly in the sky and heading towards Skyloft. Once LInk and I landed we headed straight to Grooses room in the Academy.

* * *

I knocked on Groose's Door and yelled "Groose!"

The door instantly opened and I smiled. Groose was standing in the doorway half dressed, his hair was even messed up, for once.

"Whatttttt" Groose wined.

"Well I don't mean to bother you right now, but Link and I were hoping that you could help us build a house down on the surface."

Groose instantly perked up and slammed his door. It took me by surprise. I thought that this was a sign of Groose telling me to go away, but I was wrong. About two seconds later Groose came out of his room dressed, and his hair was the usual.

I sighed in relief and bowed " thank you."

Groose gave me a thumbs up "I'm happy to help."

* * *

Link, Groose, and I all went to get supplies, and after that we all headed down to the surface. After dropping our supplies by the Sealed Temple LInk and I went to go look around the forest for a nice place to build the house. After searching for a long while LInk and I finally found a stop where there was a small river and a meadow. There were many flowers and wildlife. I loved it.

"Link, I love this spot right here!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep!, I love the flowers and we can easily get water from the river. It's also relatively close to the Sealed Temple."

Link put an arm around my shoulders and said "Well lucky for you, I also like this spot, so I guess we are going to build here."

I jumped out of Links grasp and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm super exited."

I looked over to Link and his face was pure red. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"H-hey, what's so funny!"

I wiped away a couple of tears and stopped myself from laughing "your face was hilarious."

"Oh yeah?!"

Link ran up to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. Once he stepped back to get air he started to laugh. I covered my lips and my face heated up.

"Hahaha, guess I win this round."

I walked up to Link and slapped hm across the face "It's not funny!"

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I have just recently gotten back from my grandmas house, and I didn't have any free time to write while I was there so I was a little behind. Anyway hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After my little "incident" with Link we started to head back to the Sealed Temple to pick up Groose. The only problem is that my face is as red as a tomato. I did not expect Link to kiss me so passionately. Just thinking about it makes me blush. The worst part is that Link will probably tease me about it the rest of my life. I sighed and noticed that I was behind Link to I jogged a bit to catch up. I looked up to Link and he smiled, I instantly looked down and started to sweat. I still wasn't over it.

I was relieved when Link and I got to Groose and showed him the spot. We all instantly got to work. The sun beat down upon us like a laser. Was sweating so much that I could probably fill up a whole lake with it. I took a ribbon from my pocket and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. It's weird because I have never really worn my hair up before. I have never worked outside this much, so that probably why.

* * *

As the sun started to set Link, Groose, and I called it a day. We all sat down by the river and ate some Pumpkin Soup tat Groose had brought down for us. I sat next to Link but still found myself blushing whenever Link started to talk, or when he laughed at one of Groose's jokes. I sat quietly and ate the whole time while keeping my head down.

The house is not yet complete. We only got up the base of the walls and roof today. Hopefully it will be done soon, so we don't have to work in the heat.

* * *

As the days went on we all worked on the house. I have been avoiding Link lately because of how I might react to him. I don't want to hurt our relationship because of something stupid I say.

After Five long days of work the house is finally finished. It looks quite nice considering the fact that neither Link nor I have ever build anything before. I stepped back a couple more spaces to get a better look at it. I triumphantly raised my hands in the air and gave Link a hug.

"Good job, everyone!"

"Alright now all we have to do is the furnishing."

"I can handle the furnishing with some help from you guys."

"Okay, we should get the furniture tomorrow since its already dark"

"Well, we finished building the house, but now we have to furnish it."

"Okay."

We all walked into the house and laid out our sleeping bags. I instantly got into mine and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone moving around. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes to see both Groose and Link sneaking back into their sleeping bags.

"What are you two doing?"

"Y-your awake!"

"We were...um...nothing?"

I stared at them until they budged.

"Okay, fine. We already went and got the furniture."

"You did?"

Link rubbed the back of his head "Yeahhh."

I jumped up and gave Link a kiss "thank you."

Link face turned red and I giggled.

I don't know how my life will turn out but I hope its okay. I want to spend the rest of it with Link because...well...I think I am in...Love. I have known this since the first time we met I just didn't want to risk our relationship. I know know that I will take a chance and whatever the outcome is, I know I will always be happy with my decision.

* * *

 **Well, that THE END. I wish it could have been longer but I have run out of ideas, so I have to end it. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the story. Bye(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و**


End file.
